Mother Saga 4
by Boomerfangirl55
Summary: When Princess Chris and Princess Nana of the Konohana Kingdom get kidnapped by Prince Lucas and Prince Claus of the Bluebell Kingdom, it's up to them to escape! but will love get in the way? Credit to xXRikaWitchofMiraclesXx for Chris. PS, NOT LucasxClaus


Mother Saga 4: the Return of the Chosen 4

Chapter 1: the Kidnap of Princess Chrisanta

Chris P.O.V.

Hum, de dum…Oh Hi! I am Princess Chris. I know. You must think that being royalty is so fun. But in reality

It's not! In fact, let me show you the royal kidnapping records from the past years…Ah, here it is! See? 5,249 times! 5,249 times…wow. I ne- hey, what was that? Let's go check it out!

BOOM! Uh oh… I think as I run to the royal escape pods. Perfect! There are 4! Wait a minute…4? Uh oh! I totally forgot about my sister Nana! Suddenly, there is a scream upstairs. It's Nana! They actually got to her!

Thinking quickly, I get the disguise that I had come up with just yesterday. It was of fake blonde hair and glasses, and a green gown that fit me perfectly. And that's saying something, compared to my usual pink, purple, white and red dresses! I run to her room and then I see the most dreaded person in all time. The Pig Army's one and only (sarcasm) good Prince Claus. As soon as he hears my flats come into the room, he turns around with a HUGE grin on his playboy face. Yes, I said playboy. He LOVES playboy magazines, but he hides them.

Claus: Well well well…what do we have here?

Chris: I could say the same for you!

My sister struggled from under his arm. She looked me right in the eyes and whispered,

Nana: Help me, Chris!…please…

Suddenly, before I could reply, 10 pigs marched into the room.

Messenger: Princess Chrisanta of the Konohana Kingdom, you are being held captive!

I could hardly believe my ears. He, has the nerve to hold me, captive? And I hate my full name! Ugh! What luck (sarcasm) Now I might get pranked, tortured, you name it. But, then I got an idea!

Chris: Where's my parents? And what's going to happen to Nana?

Claus: Your parents are going to another base, and Nana is going with Prince Lucas.

Lucas, really? That's great! I've met him before and he's really nice, calm, and kind! Nana will fall for him in a heartbeat! Oh, how I hope she will like him…

Claus: You're coming with me, Chris.

I blinked a couple of times to make sure that was true. Yes, it seemed it was true…Hey! I just came up with a cool idea! I can use the disguise to talk to my sister! That would be great! I just can't fall in love with Claus…Hmm, that won't be so hard! Yay!

Chris: Alright, but can I get some things from my room first?

Nana: Oh! Oh! Me too!

Claus: Um…sure, I guess.

the Girls: Yay!

I walked to my room that next door to Nana's. I got books, some of my dresses, (hey, I have a HUGE bag!) and my stuffed dog, Thomas. I turned around and saw Claus standing at my doorway.

Claus: Ready to go?

Chris: Yep.

So we were in a carriage where Lucas was waiting, with an innocent smile. I smiled back, and we got to the kingdom of Bluebell. You see, Kono has been enemies with Blue for centuries. Yeah. When we got there, we calmly got out. I walked to Claus's room and sat in a chair. He was right behind me so he sat opposite of me.

Claus: Okay, I've got you. So try not to feel uncomfortable, even around my dad.

Chris: Kay. But one thing…

Claus: What?

Chris: Don't expect me to fall in love with you!

Claus: Alright! Deal.

Little did I know, Nana and Lucas were already falling…

Nana P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! Lucas is soo dreamy! Sweet too!

Lucas: Hey, Nana?

Nana:…Yes?

Lucas: Are you hungry?

Nana: Um…Yeah, I guess so…

Lucas: Let's go then!

Nana: W…where?

Lucas:Dinner, of course!

Nana: Okay!

Man, I was so hungry, and I like him!

But I wasn't totally surprised to not find Chris and Claus here before us. So we took seats next to each other.

5 minutes later they joined us. They sat together too! Only one thing was different…they were staring at each other with hearts and stars in their eyes! Ha! So she DOES like him! That's so sweet! Claus does seem like he's always liked her…(giggle) Lucas even told me he talks in his sleep about Chris! Then we got the food. I bit into my portion. MMM! This is delicious! I can't believe they make food this good! But there was an awkward silence between us until Claus tried to break the ice!

Claus: Soo… Nana, how are you? Doing good?

Nana: I'm doing well. How are you?

Claus: Good…good…

I was hoping he was alright, cause something didn't seem right about him…He looked tired. Me and Lucas exchanged worried glances as he raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Lucas: Brother…are you sure?

Claus: Yes…I am fine…just a little tired is all.

Lucas: Very well…ok. I hope you are well rested!

Claus: Thanks.

When we were finished, Lucas decided to ask me something.

Lucas: Um…Nana?

Nana: Yes?

Lucas: Um…there is a ball coming up in 2 days…will you be my date?

I looked at him, shocked! A ball? We haven't had a ball in a while!

Nana: I would love to, Lucas!

Lucas: Thanks…

He smiled at me with a heart-melting smile. I returned it. Then it was time for bed. As soon as I changed (in the bathroom, of course!), Lucas was waiting for me to walk in. When I came in, He already had an extra bed set up. I was astonished! Wasn't I supposed to be the slave here? Wow. I never thought about it, but he was really kind to captives! Especially girls!

All of a sudden, I realized that he had beautiful blue eyes that matched mine in color but at my castle, his eyes were filled with sadness. But now, they're filled with happiness! Why? That's the question that lies before me…oh well. I'll ask him tomorrow.

Chris P.O.V.

Claus woke up the next morning and it was shining outside. But I was woken up by someone caressing my cheek. But it stopped after 5 seconds! My first thought was, _Aw, man! That had felt soo good!_ As I opened my eyes, Claus walked toward my bed. He looked like he was thinking hard about something…

Claus: Hey…Chris?

Chris: Yeah?

Chris: Uh…there's a ball coming up in 2 days …will you be my date?

Before I could reply, there was a loud knocking on the front door. Guards went and opened it and called for Claus.

Messenger: Claus! Richie is here!

Chris: …Richie? Who's that?

Claus: Oh, she's my ex-girlfriend.

Chris: Ex-girlfriend?

Claus: Yeah. One day I caught her kissing another guy. So the next day, I broke up with her…

Chris: Oh! Claus…I'm so sorry for you…

Claus: Aw, don't worry about it. I'm fine…

There are footsteps down the hall as Richie knocked on the door.

Richie: Clausy! I'm here to talk to you!

Claus: Ugh. Rich, I told you, we are over! Go kiss your other Boyfriend!

Richie: But…Claus! Why?

Claus: *angrily* You kissed another guy! You freaking' made out with him, Rich! Do I not have a reason to be mad?

Richie: But-

Claus: NO BUTS! I TOLD YOU! GET OUT!

Suddenly, he didn't look calm! He had the image of fire in his eyes as he glared the coldest, angriest, glariest glare I've ever seen at the door. His hair turned gold and his green eyes turned red. He sure looked raged as he spoke with the voice of the devil mixed with his own angry voice,

Claus: GET OUT OR I CALL THE GUARDS, RICH! I TOLD YOU WE WERE OVER, BUT NO! YOU JUST DON'T LISTEN! YOU KEEP COMING BACK! STOP COMING TO ME AND GO TO YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND! #!$#^%!

Probably terrified, Richie ran back to wherever…once she was gone, Claus's gold hair turned red and his eyes turned back to green. He took a deep breath and turned to me,

Claus: Sorry about that…you know how Richie can be sometimes…Oh, and that word I said, #!$#^%? That means in the Bluebell language, "Clinger". You know, cause she's clingy?

I nodded once and decided to be done with that. Suddenly, I froze. Shakily, I asked him,

Chris: Why did your hair turn gold and your eyes turn red?

Claus: Oh, that. That was PK Devil…

Oh, ok. That answers- Wait a minute! Did he say…PK Devil…?

Chris: Wait! Did you say PK?

Claus: Yeah! I have PK powers!

Chris: No way! Me too!

That's it. I MUST be falling for him, and for him, vice versa! We totally have things in common! Wow…He's hot!

Nana P.O.V.

Omigosh! This is so cool! I'm Lucas's date! But I can't tell him what I'm wearing tomorrow. This will be awesome! Can't wait!

Lucas:…Hey, Nana?

Nana: Yes, Lucas?

Lucas: You wanna go on a walk with me?

Nana: I'd love to, Lucas!

With a charming smile, he led me down the path. Along the way there were a few people bowing, but Lucas just smiled at them, assuring them we weren't on important business. But then there was trouble. Before I knew what was happening, Lucas was knocked out of the way, and I was grabbed.

Nana: LUCAS! GET UP, LUCAS! HELP ME!

Chris P.O.V.

Claus just asked me out on a walk around the kingdom! I love the outdoors! We were talking about Lucas and Nana when we heard a scream!

Nana: LUCAS! GET UP, LUCAS! HELP ME!

We both gasped. It was Nana! She was in trouble! We both raced to where she and Lucas were, and when we got there she was grabbed by a redhead boy with big, black eyes.

Nana: LUCAS! GET UP! HELP ME, LUCAS! HELP!

While she was screaming, he covered her mouth and kissed her cheek. Uh oh…Lucas had got up when he kissed her. That did it for him. He was no longer Lucas that moment…

Lucas screamed, and when he did his blonde hair turned BLACK, of all things, and his peaceful blue eyes turned turquoise. But Claus joined him in the changing. Then they both screamed,

Boys: PK LOVE !

Finally, there was a brilliant light in the sky! It was a flash of reds, blues, greens, whites,etc,etc, the boy got hit and dropped my sister, and then the light stopped. And all the while I was just STANDING there, not doing anything, until he dropped her. I was at her side at an instant, checking for any bruises. Luckily, she didn't have any! Phew. Then the boys turned back to normal, took some deep breaths, and shared a piece of Nut Bread.

Lucas walked up to her, once she stood up, and hugged her.

Lucas: Are you okay?

Nana: Yes, I am…thanks to you two! What was that, anyway?

Lucas's face flushed of all color, and explained,

Lucas: Well, my PSI powers have awoken…Oh! I forgot! Today's my 13th birthday! You see, PSI powers come to you only when you turn 13!

Nana: (gasp!) My birthday's tomorrow! Cool! Chris, what PSI powers did YOU get when you turned 13?

I automatically gulped and said,

Chris: PK Starstorm, PK Counter, PK Light…

All 3: PK Light?

Chris: Yeah…but I HARDLY use it…

Nana: WOW, sis! You think I'll learn it too?

Chris: Maaybe…maybe not!

Then we went home to prepare for the day ahead.

The Next Day

Today is Nana's birthday! Hurray!

Now she gets her PSI powers!…or did she already get them? I don't even know, and I got them when I was 13 years old…oh well! Time to wake her up and-oh…she's already up…

Nana: Good morning, Chris!

Chris: Good morning to you too, Nana! Oh, and happy 13th!

Nana: Thank you, and guess what? Lucas asked me out on a date today!

Chris: Cool! Where at?  
>Nana: By the fountain! I've heard that it's romantic!<p>

Chris: Nice…!

When she said the fountain, she was practically jumping from excitement. So I knew that nothing could tear those two apart. On the way back to the room, I stumbled into Claus.

Claus: Hey, I was wondering, what's your favorite color or…colors?

Chris:…Pink, purple, white and red.

Claus: Ah…ok. Just wondering!

Chris: Alright…?

I eye him suspiciously, as I walked on down the hall…I walked into the room, unaware I was being watched this very moment…5 minutes later, I nap.


End file.
